


Let Me Take Care Of You

by Manalyzer



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/pseuds/Manalyzer
Summary: “Do you trust me?” he asked, his lips against her ear.She stilled. What was he asking? Of course she trusted him. He was her partner in everything. She trusted him with her life, with her heart. There was no one else that she trusted as much as she did him.Taking her silence in stride, he asked again, “Kathryn, do you trust me?”She turned her head towards him, looking into his darkened eyes, and her hand came up to trace his cheek just under his tattoo. “There’s. No one else. I trust. More than you,” she panted against his jaw. “You know that.”
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104
Collections: Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (E)





	Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to The_Elephant_In_The_Pride_Parade for the quick and thorough beta! 
> 
> Any characters you recognize are not mine. I'm just playing with them for a while. They belong to the big wigs at Star Trek.

The hot water sluiced over her body, scalding her skin as it reddened the pale slopes of her breasts and she bit back a hiss at the onslaught. She’d always loved hot showers, hot baths, but tonight the temperature was punishing, and she needed it that way. She had to get out of the headspace she’d been in for a week, needed to let the water wash the stress away, sear away her fatigue. 

Tilting her head back, she let the water rush over her scalp, stinging against her head and down her back. She lifted a hand up to brush away the rivulets coursing down her cheeks, not sure if they were the product of her shower, or just tears that seemed to come too easily, too often lately. 

She heard the swish of the bathroom door opening and turned her head. As she looked up she saw him enter. His big, bulky frame hovered on the threshold. She licked her lips when she brought her gaze up to his face. Even after all these years, her heart still stuttered at the sight of him. She stood up straighter as his gaze moved over her body, stopping at his favorite vistas as he walked towards her before moving back to her face. 

His arms moved up, removing his shirt and revealing an expanse of glorious copper skin. Even in the terrible blue light of the bathroom, he still looked delicious, a treat she loved to feast on. He moved his hands to the waist of his pants and pushed them down, stepping out of them as he opened the shower door. Her gaze dropped to his erection, already waking up to her presence. 

His hands grasped her biceps and turned her away from him, then pulling her back against his chest. He reached around and grabbed the shampoo from its spot beside them. Squeezing out a bit, he lathered up his hands and started working it through her hair, massaging her scalp gently, his nails occasionally scraping her. She groaned and closed her eyes at the sensations he was pulling from her. 

Turning her again, he let the water pour down, rinsing the shampoo from her hair, his fingers chasing the soap bubbles down her chest. She gasped as his finger brushed over a heated nipple, and fought to open her eyes to him. His gaze was on her chest as his finger circled her puckered skin and then pinched not so gently. Her mouth fell open on a gasp, and his eyes shot back up to hers. 

“Let me take care of you, tonight,” he said, his voice a husky whisper. A whisper that he knew had an effect on her. She shivered and nodded. 

He once more reached around her and grabbed the body soap, using his hands to lather up her skin. He started at her shoulders, massaging gently at the knots that were so prevalent in her muscles before working his way down her arms. She stood still under his ministrations. He traced back up her arms, and his fingers danced across her collarbone and down the center of her chest. His large hands moved over her breasts, lifting them slightly in a gentle caress. Before she could enjoy it, he moved on, his hands working their way down her stomach, a finger dipping into her belly button, before they moved outwards over the flare of her hip bones and down the front of her thighs. He squatted down and picked up her leg, his hands working at the arch of her foot, and his fingers threading through her toes. She moaned slightly at the feeling of her sore feet being pampered, and placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. He trailed his lips across the sensitive skin of her knee up towards her inner thigh as he lowered her leg slowly, moving to the other to give it the same treatment. 

Standing, he turned her around as he filled his hands up with more soap and ran them down her back. His knuckles stuttered down each vertebra that stood out from her skin. His thumbs dipped into the dimples at the small of her back, and his fingers flared out over her bottom as he once again dipped down to lather up the backs of her legs. Once more, he stood, pulling her back against his chest as he moved them closer to the water rushing from the shower head. The cascade poured down on her, rinsing the soap bubbles from her skin as he moved his hands gently, reverently, over her hot, slick body until finally his fingers rested against the apex of her thighs. Tentatively, he brushed a finger against her slit, and she closed her eyes and pushed back against his fully formed hardness that was now nestled against her back. 

His finger pushed more, opening her up to him and he gathered her moisture, moving up to circle her clit gently as a whoosh of air escaped her lungs. His lips traced her neck, up to her ear. She felt his teeth bite gently against her earlobe and heard his whisper once again. 

“Let me take care of you.” 

She nodded, fully giving herself over to the feelings he was drawing forth from her body. 

His other hand reached down and his fingers made a V, opening her up to him fully as he continued to trace over her, over and over, in tight circles until she was gasping against him.

Then he stopped, and she groaned loudly in disapproval. Her eyes opened and she saw him reach up for the shower head. Groaning once more, she shivered as he switched the shower head to a higher pressure massage setting. 

He moved his hand back to her, opening her once more as he directed the flow from the shower head directly onto her sensitive flesh. She gasped and arched back away from the powerful stream, but his body kept her from moving away. He moved the showerhead slightly and all at once it hit just right and she was swept away in euphoria, coming hard, coming apart in his arms. 

Just when she thought it was over, he moved the stream closer to hit her more forcefully and her whole body shook with the intensity of the sensations washing through her. She barely had a moment to gasp before she was once again swept up into another earth shattering orgasm. His voice, which sounded incredibly far away, was speaking in soothing tones, words her brain couldn’t understand at the moment. It didn’t matter. Her world was spiralling down, all sensation, everything in her life at that moment, narrowed down to the intense stream of water that was bringing forth such intense, breath-taking responses. 

He moved slightly, his thigh coming between hers, spreading her over the water even more, as the hand that had been opening her up to his onslaught moved to wrap around her stomach grounding her to him. 

He switched the stream setting slightly to a pulsing rush and the difference shocked her system once again until she was flying high. Her body shuddered against him, tensing until every muscle felt like fire. She screamed. It was incredible. She’d never felt this free. 

She slumped against him, boneless and breathless, anticipating the end. When he twisted the settings once more to a full onslaught stream of water and moved it over her oversensitive flesh, she yelped and tried to move away, but he held her in place. 

It was too much. Too much. She was too sensitive. It was almost painful as the water roared over her swollen clit. 

“Too much,” she gasped as she squirmed as hard as she could against his grip. 

He moved the water away just slightly so it wasn’t in full contact with her, but still enough that she shuddered, her body caught between wanting to come, and wanting to hide away from it all. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked, his lips against her ear. 

She stilled. What was he asking? Of course she trusted him. He was her partner in everything. She trusted him with her life, with her heart. There was no one else that she trusted as much as she did him. 

Taking her silence in stride, he asked again, “Kathryn, do you trust me?” 

She turned her head towards him, looking into his darkened eyes, and her hand came up to trace his cheek just under his tattoo. “There’s. No one else. I trust. More than you,” she panted against his jaw. “You know that.” 

He leaned in and kissed her, briefly, just enough. “Then trust me on this. Let me take care of you. I won’t let you fall,” he said and she knew he meant more than just collapsing in the shower.

Looking up at his earnest face, she nodded. She’d never really been one to give over absolute control, but with him, she wanted to give him everything. It was all at once a scary prospect, and the most natural feeling in the world. 

He smiled down at her. “Hold on.” 

She trembled against him as he adjusted the stream once more to hit fully against her swollen clit and she jerked as the sensations once again built at an alarming rate and her mouth fell open on a silent scream. He held the showerhead away from her, and then moved in closer, the rapid beating of the water intensifying until she was spinning out of control. Her whole body shook his arms, and her head fell back against his shoulder as she screamed out against the onslaught her nerves were under. 

Over and over, he drew orgasm after orgasm from her; so many she lost count as it felt like it became a single, continuous climax, so strong she thought she’d never feel anything other than this again. Suddenly, her body tensed as he pushed the water right up against her, and she felt her muscles all give way at once, and she wailed. The feeling equal parts pleasure and pain as the water burned into her overstimulated flesh, wrenching every feeling from her body. Her legs gave out under her and her body slid down until she was being fully supported by his arm around her waist, and his thigh between her legs. Her eyes closed, and she felt her whole body give up, blacking out everything around her except for the feeling of nothingness and everythingness all together. 

She pulled her eyes open as she felt him move against her, turning the shower head off, and dipping to gather her up, cradling her in his arms. She couldn’t even bring herself to care that she was laying boneless in his arms and instead rested her head down against his shoulder as he carried her out of the shower stall and into the cool air of their bedroom. 

He gently laid her down on the bed, the sheets already pulled back, and she felt the bed dip as he joined her, fitting his body around hers as he pulled her back against him. She felt his erection stir against her back, and wiggled slightly in her sleepiness. 

“What about you,” she whispered, her voice hoarse from her earlier screams. 

“That can wait,” he said, kissing the top of her hair and breathing in her scent. “Go to sleep, Kathryn.” 

She hummed in acquiescence and buried herself further into the bed, and his arms, as she reveled in the fact that for the first time in weeks, she felt no stress, no worries in her head, and she could finally sleep. 

“Love you, Chakotay,” she murmured as sleep took hold, her voice muffled in the soft pillow.

Blackness enveloped her like a warm blanket. As she sank into it, she heard his deep voice as he whispered: “I love you, Kathryn”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
